


A late night on the lake

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: Sleep is important, but sometimes staying up late leads to interesting things, especially if you sit by the lake.





	A late night on the lake

From across the lake, David could see the glow of a campfire and the movement of people around it. Undoubtedly [Y/n] was one of those distant figures.

[Y/n] was the head counselor at the newest camp on Lake Lilac, and from the brief moments he'd spent in their presence he was starting to get the growing sensation of a crush. Though [Y/n] certainly wasn't as enthusiastic as David, the dedication they held for their own camp was admirable, and it undoubtedly impressed David.

David sat at the end of the dock, shoes off with his feet in the water, watching the firelight dance from across the lake. Gwen and the campers were all asleep, and QM had disappeared earlier in the day. David was certainly drained from the day's activities, but he wasn't sleepy, on the contrary, he was rather awake.

The firelight across the lake dimmed and soon was gone, the campers or counselors who'd been out around it surely going to bed. Davids attention was then turned towards the night sky. Though David wasn't as interested in space as Space Kid was, the night sky was quite beautiful; Especially out in the woods, with no light pollution to drown out the stars. Studying the sky, David began to let his mind wander, a beautiful cool night like tonight would be a wonderful time to spend with someone else. And of course that someone else on Davids mind was [Y/n]. Truthfully, David felt a bit embarrassed to be thinking of [Y/n] as much as he did, especially since they'd barely spent any time together. He kept having to remind himself it was just a silly little crush, no harm done.

Across the lake, a new light source flickered to life, what appeared to be some sort of lantern lit up on what David assumed was the dock. David could barely make out a figure carrying the light, but it seemed clear that they were getting in a boat. David watched as the light started to glide across the water towards the open waters of Lake Lilac.

It was mesmerizing to watch the light move across the lake, for a while David had forgotten it was a boat he was watching. Lost in thought, hypnotized by the light, David didn't realize that the boat was drawing nearer, not until the captain called to him.

"What are you doing out here?" It was [Y/n], they pulled up at the end of the dock in front of David.

"Oh." David was startled a bit "I'm not tired yet." he looked down at his feet in the water "I thought I'd sit here until I got sleepy. What are you doing out here yourself?" he asked looking back up. [Y/n] gave a soft laugh.

"I'm subject to spur of the moment whims. Plus, I was hoping to find a cute merman. But you're just as good."

David stammered a bit, caught off guard by [Y/n]'s comment. And again, they laughed.

"If you're not sleepy yet, would you like to join me on a little lake adventure?"

"Y-yeah."

David stood up and [Y/n] pulled the boat in closer. Once he was seated, [Y/n] began rowing out onto the lake.

"Do you sit out on the dock a lot?"

"Sometimes, other times I'll sit in the small clearing behind the counselor's cabin, or go for short walks in the woods."

"You're not afraid of wildlife? Or crazed ax murderers waiting to strike?"

David chuckled "Of course not."

"How brave." [Y/n] said jokingly.

"What about you? Aren't you worried you might capsize? What if something happened to the boat?"

"I'm sure there are worse deaths than drowning. Besides, I could always swim to shore."

The pair laughed, [Y/n] looked up.

"Do you know any constellations? All I can ever find is Orion's Belt and one of the dippers. I don't even know which one." The last bit was said more to their self.

"Oh, no. I don't really know any. One of my campers would be able to tell us what's what. He really likes space."

"That's fine. The stars are still pretty on their own."

David looked at [Y/n]. "Yeah. Real beautiful."

[Y/n] looked to David "Are you getting sleepy yet?"

David blinked. "A little."

"Wanna go back?" [Y/n] asks shifting the paddles.

"No!" David reached out, a bit panicked, and placed his hands on theirs. "This is nice."

[Y/n] stared a moment, caught off guard by Davids response. "Okay."

David, finally processing his action, removed his hands from [Y/n]'s "Sorry."

[Y/n] smiled softly "Its fine. How's your camp?"

"It's great, today's main activities were a hike and baseball. What about you?"

"Today we did fishing. Then some of the campers got to choose between paintball or swimming. The remaining 7 had to do the outdoor survival training they missed yesterday."

"Sounds like a fun day."

"It was great. I'd been looking forward to fishing for a while. Do you like to fish?"

"I love fishing. Catch and release more so. I find it very peaceful."

"Me too. My grandpa used to take me when I was younger. I didn't really have the patience for it back then, but I loved spending time with him." [Y/n] looked back up at the night sky but soon turned back to David. "Hey, I just got a great idea. What if we come back here tomorrow night and do some night fishing? Wouldn't that be fun?"

"It sure sounds fun, but I don't know if I'll be as awake tomorrow night as I am now."

"Right." [Y/n] rubbed at their arm awkwardly, but quickly perked up. "Well, what if we keep it in mind, and if you're up to it just wait out here with a lantern. If I don't see a light I'll know you're too tired."

"And what if you're too tired?"

"Same thing, if there's no light there's no fishing. Sound like a plan?"

David gave a soft laugh "Alright, sounds good."

David and [Y/n] Kept rowing for a while, talking about this and that, eventually [Y/n] began to yawn and rub at their eyes. "Hey, David?"

"Yeah?"

"As much as I enjoy talking with you, I'm starting to get tired, would you mind if we called it a night?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I've been keeping you awake. Of course, we can call it a night."

[Y/n] laughed "It's fine, this has been a wonderful night."

"Thanks for inviting me along."

[Y/n] looked down at the water, sheepishly. "Truth be told? The real reason I came out here was that I could see you across the lake."

"What?"

"When we were having our campfire, I could tell someone was down on your dock. I knew it was either you or Gwen, so I took a chance on it being you. I got a little nervous though, so I started paddling around, trying to work up the nerve to talk to you."

David was amazed, [Y/n] had come out here just for him?

"You came out in a rowboat, in the dead of night, for me?"

"Yes David, you were the cute Merman all along."

David grinned, running his hand through his hair to the back of his head, where he stopped and rubbed his neck.

"Before, when I was sitting on the dock, I'd thought about how beautiful tonight was, and how wonderful it would be to spend it with someone. Specifically, you to be exact. I've found myself thinking a lot about you since we first met, and I wasn't sure how, or even if, I should bring it up to you." David looked at [Y/n] nervously, unsure if his confession was where they had been going their self.

[Y/n] grinned "I've been thinking a lot about you too. Maybe tomorrow night can be a date? If you're up for it that is."

"I'd love that."

"Well, we better get you back to camp, if you get up anywhere near as early as we do, you're gonna want to go to bed soon."

"You're right. It's gotta be midnight by now."

[Y/n] began paddling for the Camp Campbell dock.

"You know, when I took the job here on Lake Lilac, I'd kinda hoped for a summer romance. But I don't think I expected it to be with the counselor across the lake."

"Summer's always full of surprises."

Once they were pulled up close enough to the dock David got out, turning back to [Y/n].

"I'll try my best to stay awake tomorrow night."

"Don't force yourself. I'd hate to have you fall overboard in the dead of night."

"Aren't I your cute merman?"

[Y/n] laughed. "You're definitely a cute something. Goodnight David."

"Goodnight [Y/n]."

With that [Y/n] rowed away, back to their camp.

David, collected his shoes, which he'd left on the dock, and headed for the counselors' cabin. Part of David worried he'd fallen asleep on the dock, and the whole night with [Y/n] had been a dream, but a quick pinch to his arm revealed that he was indeed awake, a smile made its way to his lips. 

As he shut the door behind him, David wondered how the summer would turn out for him and [Y/n], a bit of concern crossing his mind as he pondered what the end of the camping season could mean for them. Crawling into bed David forced himself to think of happier things, like his date the next night. Closing his eye David fell asleep quick, a large grin, larger than his usual, donned his face. No doubt he dreamt of [Y/n] that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story you can find me on Tumblr at writing-camp-camp.


End file.
